


Wrap it up!

by feminabeata



Series: Femina Beata's Fan Service [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because wrapping a present would be too obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap it up!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago. First time taking requests! Eep!
> 
> Prompt: Woogyu, wrapping paper

They say never to go to bed angry, but what they should also say is not to go to bed drunk and angry. So that's why Woohyun wasn't in bed, instead he was sitting on the front porch of their house. No, Woohyun wasn't the angry one. That was Sunggyu. He was just the drunk one...and confused. That was the lethal combination for the both of them: Sunggyu sober and angry; Woohyun drunk and stubborn (also a bit stupid). The conditions were perfect for them getting into a fight. Any other combination of anger and drunkeness would have been better. Sober Woohyun couldn't stay angry at a drunken Sunggyu, not with his eyes practically closed and his lips in an eternal pout. But the best was a drunk and angry Sunggyu because his lisp was more pronounced as he yelled and sputtered all over Woohyun, and Woohyun could easily dissuade him with aegyo. But a sober and angry Sunggyu was scary; his tongue was sharp, and he could hold a grudge. And a drunken Woohyun didn't know how to get out of his own way and only made the situation worse.

Worst of all, Woohyun couldn't even remember why the fight even began. He had come home late that night after a long night of drinking with his coworkers, celebrating the big account that they just got. Sunggyu had asked him right as he came through the door if Woohyun knew what day it was. It was Friday. Sunggyu said that it wasn't, that it was now Saturday, and asked if Woohyun knew what that meant. "It's still the weekend," Woohyun responded with a whoop. Sunggyu didn't seem to appreciate that answer. And from that point on, the fight became so strange and convoluted. It took on a life of its own. They began to bring up things that happened from years ago, already resolved. At the end, Woohyun had called Sunggyu a girl for some reason or another, and well, Sunggyu didn't like that one bit. After that Sunggyu took a step back and said, "Look. It's late. I'm going to bed. I'm leaving tomorrow." And like that, it was over.

So Woohyun sat there on the porch, kicking an empty beer can between his feet. _He's leaving. He's leaving me_ , he kept repeating in his head like a chant. He lifted up his eyes and saw Sunggyu's beloved SUV. 

_Well, if he can't drive. Then he can't leave me._

* * *

 As Woohyun drifted off into a well deserved sleep, he wondered why they had so much wrapping paper.

* * *

Sunggyu woke up and turned onto his side. Woohyun never came to bed. It wasn't until after that realization that Sunggyu realized something else. His arms were digging awkwardly into his back, constrained. Panicked, Sunggyu tried to separate his wrists, but he couldn't. "Yah! Nam Woohyun! What the Hell?!" he screamed. But no stupid boyfriend came in with a triumphant look on his face. Sunggyu groaned, rolled off the bed, and saw his reflection in the mirror. _Ribbons_. They were several of them tied around his wrists and even a giant bow on his head. And because his wrists were tied, he couldn't take it off. Sunggyu opened his mouth, about to shower a hail of inventive curses to anyone within earshot, but a blaring horn cut him off. _My car!_

Sunggyu ran outside to his driveway, and his jaw dropped at the sight. His SUV that he loved more than he should, more than his life, more than Woohyun (a bit exaggerative but he's freaking out), was wrapped entirely in layer after layer of wrapping paper, and there were several empty rolls of scotch tape and beer cans littered about its wheels. But somehow, the car horn was still blaring at him. How could anyone even get in? Sunggyu narrowed his eyes to look past the windshield. Of course, Nam a Woohyun would manage to do the impossible. "Nam! What the Hell did you do?!" Sunggyu yelled.

His boyfriend stared at him wide eyed and scared. "Hyung! I'm stuck!"

"How did you even get in there?"

Woohyun pointed to the ceiling. "The sun roof." It was easy to get in. He kind of just fell into the car after climbing on top of it. But getting out was another issue.

Sunggyu however was a bit preoccupied. He walked up to the car with a sad pout. "My poor baby," he whined.

"I'm still your baby?!"

Sunggyu rolled his eyes. "Not you, stupid. The car."

Woohyun pouted and crawled over to the side where Sunggyu was. He put his hands on the window, trying to touch him. "But I didn't want you to leave."

Sunggyu looked up at him confused. "You don't want to go?"

"Wait! I'm coming with you?"

"Yea, we're going to my parents' house, remember?"

"B-but you said you were leaving last night," Woohyun stuttered.

If Sunggyu could facepalm (or better yet, give Woohyun a big smack on his head), he would have. But instead he had to settle on hitting his head against the car window, staring at Woohyun with tired eyes. "We... I said _we_ were leaving," Sunggyu clarified.

"Oh...hehe oops," Woohyun chuckled with a sheepish grin. They were going to Sunggyu's hometown, but why? They only did on some holidays and...oh dear god, suddenly all the wrapping paper and Sunggyu's outburst the previous night made sense. Sunggyu always wanted the world (or at least Woohyun's) to revolve around him on this day. "Hey hyung!" Sunggyu looked up at him with a peeved expression. "Happy Birthday!" Woohyun exclaimed as cheerfully as possible.

"Now you remember," Sunggyu mumbled under his breath. "I'll go get the keys, and then maybe you could crawl out the window or something and then untie me."

"Or while you're still tied up we could..." Woohyun started to suggested, looking a little too excited.

"Yah! Today is my birthday and not yours!" Sunggyu yelled as he stomped away.

"But, hyung, you didn't let me finish!"


End file.
